gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gear
The Gear was an infantry soldier of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. The term comes from the rotating machine which signifies the unity of the COG and the place of the Gear. Gears are highly trained and resilient soldiers, having been in a continuous state of war ever since the Pendulum Wars. As of the Locust War, the Gears are the primary military opposition to the Locust Horde. Gears are organized into squads of four to six soldiers, as opposed to the swarm tactics employed by the Locust. Gears are usually marked by the Crimson Omen emblem. History Pendulum Wars in the last weeks of the Pendulum Wars.|230px]] With the formation of the Coalition of Ordered Governments and its armed forces, Gears was the standard infantry soldier of the COG. After the Pendulum Wars started the COG sent their Gears to fight on the front lines from the Ostri Front to the Eastern Front in Gorasnaya. Fighting a mostly land based war with little use of aerial and naval warfare. The Pendulum Wars soon entered into statement that would last most of the war. The Gear soldier was sent across Sera to fight on various frontlines on Sera against UIR hold territories in hopes of capturing areas where Imulsion was located. The Gears were also used to conquered territories and land for colonization including the South Islands.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 339 The some of the most notable battles of the Pendulum Wars had seen trenched warfare for the Gears in the Ostri Republic, a small UIR nation. As the Pendulum Wars progress, the Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle was introduce into the COG army and the Indie soldiers of the UIR grew a great disdain for the Mk1 bayonet.Gears of War 3 Collectable While many fronts of the Pendulum Wars saw heavy casualties there were “quiet fronts” where both UIR and COG border posts never opened fire on each other for at least ten years. Gears of War: Anvil Gate 242One of the most bloody fronts was the Eastern Front, where the COG lost untold amount of Gears to the UIR. The survivors were captured and sent to the Ramascu prison camp and faced gruesome war crimes there. Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 10, 317-318 While Gears at the Learan Prison repaid the favor with their own atrocities against the UIR prisoners of war.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets 2 By B.E. 17 the main focus point of the war was in the Eastern Central Massif where Kaskhur and Furlin was located, Kashkur was a COG aligned nation that contained 1/5th of Sera’s Imulsion reservoirs. On the other hand was Furlin an UIR nation that had neutral Vasgar in between them both. After Vasgar economy collapse, Furlin troops invaded and attack Kashkur. Gears station both in Anvil Gate and Shavad defended their positions against the UIR advance. 6th Brigade defended the frontlines in Shavad while the 26th RTI defended Anvil Gate and its pass. Gears like Captain.Adam Fenix and Lt.Victor Hoffman were able to accomplish their duties during the UIR invasion of Kashkur. Adam Fenix was able take out a sniper position in the heart of Shavad city and after the retreat to the main battle group; he held the lines at Ragani city losing only ten Gears and stopping an UIR armored convoy. While Victor Hoffman and his Gears along with Pesanga rifleman killed over two hundred Indie soldiers and held Anvil Gate and southern pass into the heart of Kashkur. After the Kashkur invasion ended, Adam Fenix would retire and enter into civilian life to research the Hammer of Dawn and Victor Hoffman would break the mold of the COG army and started using commando tactics to win battles instead of throwing more Gears and tanks into battle then the UIR. That where on the Sarfuth border, newly promoted Captain Hoffman lead makeshift commando team of Gears and Pesanga rifleman illegally entered Maraday and invaded Lauczi before the UIR would launched an assault on COG held positions in Sarfuth. Hoffman and his commandos destroyed a radio station in Gralia that allowed the COG to send in air arrest to intercept the UIR forces.Gears of War: Unseen Locust War Lambent Pandemic By this time, the COG army was dwindling, most Gears chose to stay on the CNV Sovereign, but some went with Colonel Hoffman to Anvil Gate, some stayed at other COG settlements. Recruitment Equipment Gears are equipped with standard COG armor and weapons, ie; Lancer Assault Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun and Snub Pistol. This is standard unless a Gear is a designated marksman, in which case he is equip with the Longshot, and has a specially adapted helmet, or is part of specific unit with different equipment requirements. Pre Emergence Days Gears are equipped with a range of protective armor, most notably the heavy bullet-resistant cuirass and the compatible apparatus-equipped helmet that provides protection from inhaled chemicals, blunt trauma, shrapnel, and low-velocity or poorly aimed bullets. However, the helmets offer no protection from a high-velocity Longshot Sniper Rifle round.Gears of War, Private Anthony Carmine's deathA rare exception to this is Clayton Carmine who survived a Longshot round from a Stranded guard. As well as a variety of other equipment that helps to support them on the battlefield. They also use a wide range of powerful weapons, as said above. Some Gear squads have access to bot units, but the high level of attrition the bot units have suffered combined with the ongoing Locust War have made replacement components for bot units to be an increasingly-uncommon commodity. Currently, only elite and high-level squads are entrusted with bot units, though many Gear units are alleged to make use of salvaged replacements when available. Post E-Day Bot units used to be common, even expendable, equipment for Gear squads. Colonel Hoffman once stated "I can remember when these things came by the crate load." All bot units have a name, such as Frank, Bruce, or Jack, Delta Squad's bot.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Hardtimes After the Sinking of Jacinto, the Stranded Insurgency, and during the Lambent Pandemic, Gear supplies were at an all time low. Most Gears scavenged what armor and weapons they could. Gears would often appear in miss-matched or crudely repaired armor with random helmets, some following Delta Squad's routine and choosing to take the risk and go without one, a prime examples of both of these things being Dizzy Wallin and Bernadette Mataki's armor. With the absence of Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle parts, they started using the Pendulum Wars era Lancers again, and also started using more of the Locust originating Hammerburst. After so many years of war, the pristine image of the COG's "Armored Wonders" became a distant memory. Relationship with the Stranded After the orbital bombardment of Sera, there were millions of humans left to fend for themselves. The now-dubbed "Stranded" generally view the COG and the Gears as fascist for sacrificing them to the Locust onslaught and exchanging freedom for security. However, not all Stranded have the same view point on the COG. Some have enlisted in Operation Lifeboat but find life in the military difficult, either due to being low-rank soldiers or being distanced from family. While the COG view the Stranded and their "independent" lifestyle as treason and will do anything to deny the Stranded supplies and forced them one step closer in joining the COG's ranks,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 70-73Gears of War: Aspho Fields 364-367 in some instances Stranded have joined sides with the Gears for mutual benefaction.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Last StandGears of War: Hollow Issue Three Some Stranded are just as hostile as the Locust Horde however.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant, Gears of War: Anvil Gate Physiology Gear soldiers, once described as "walking tanks" , appear to undergo rigorous physical training to achieve top physical shape, as evidenced by their ability to perform a number of acrobatic stunts, push car frames, carry enemies as mobile cover, and survive long falls without serious injury. It is also possible that the COG armor that Gears wear increases the users natural strength, as the armor has been stated to use servos and could possibly be powered or semi-powered armor. List of known unit divisions *26th Royal Tyran infantry **A Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry *4th Infantry Division List of known squads List of Known Gears Behind the Scenes The Gear soldiers were created with the idea in mind that the Locust Drone was "cool" so Epic designers wanted the players to have the same experiences. The first concept arts depicted a SWAT style soldier but later change to a Vietnam era soldier, to a futuristic samurai warrior. The reason for the heavy muscular Gear was due to the idea that fighting in a war over a decade had hardened them.The art of Gears of War Multiplayer *COG Gear will be a playable multiplayer character in Gears of War 3 by achieving level 2 in multiplayer. See also *Indie the UIR counterpart. *Onyx Guard the personal Guard of the Chairman. References Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Titles